light_or_dark_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinlan Kelborn
'''Quinlan Kelborn '''was born in 41 BFE to Baron Sardon, and Mithanda Kelborn. Born to pure Mandalorian parents on the Mandalorian homeworld. He was trained in the traditional methods of Mandalorian history, and combat. Personal History In 25 BFE Quinlan attended the Mandalorian Military Academy where he furthered his abilities in fighting and leadership. After graduating in 19 BFE Quinlan served in the Mandalorian Marines for six years rising to the rank of Captain. In 13 BFE he was up for promotion but instead was offered a commission in the Special Forces Corps. He rose to the rank of Major before retiring in 5 BFE. After retiring from the Special Forces Corps Quinlan returned home to serve under his father Baron Sardon Kelborn. He was a renowned warrior but looked forward to a time of peace back home. Quinlan’s father ruled over House Kelborn and it’s vassals happily until the start of the Clone Wars. During the rise of Death Watch on Mandalore Baron Sardon was approached by House Vizsla to support Death Watch in their mission to defeat Dutchess Satine and the “pacifist” Mandalorian government. The Baron refused, choosing initially to remain neutral in the conflict. Throughout the war Baron Sardon was a staunch supporter of Mandalore remaining neutral. As Death Watch’s efforts increased Baron Sardon and Quinlan began to take it into their own hands to stall the group. House Kelborn began to run patrols against Death Watch engaging in a few minor skirmishes with the radical group. In 2 BFE Baron Sardon, and Baroness Mithanda were set to attend a function at the Palace hosted by Dutchess Satine. On the way to the event tragedy struck. Death Watch launched an ambush on one of their biggest opponents. The radical warriors succeeded in their assassination attempt as both Baron Sardon and Baroness Mithanda were killed by Death Watch agents. Quinlan ascended to his father’s seat as Baron, and leader of House Kelborn and continued his father’s fight. When Death Watch, and Darth Maul took over the government in 1 BFE Quinlan had a decision to make. Join the new powers at be on Mandalore, or flee and live to fight another day. Baron Quinlan took his people off world to try and find a new home. While they traveled the parsec disaster struck Mandalore once again. The Republic moved in to occupy the planet and crushed the Mandalorian military, and Maul’s rule over the planet. The government was shattered, and the people of Mandalore scattered to the wind. House Kelborn and it’s warriors found relief in the form of the Demon Moon Dxun. They moved into a former Mandalorian stronghold in the Western Hemisphere of the moon. From there the young leader began his efforts to reunite the Mandalorian people. Humanitarian missions were launched to the homeworld collecting lost families and orphaned children who had fled the homeworld and sought peace. From their base on Dxun Baron Quinlan rules over his people. He keeps an eye on the planet Onderon and the newly formed Empire’s interest in the planet. He fears that the Empire will cause the same chaos and destruction that they inflicted on his own world. Category:Characters